Puff's Story
by twinklyandfriendlystar
Summary: It's their reason together. It's their reason to love. But something suspicious happens. They soon will be apart, could all the pairs get back together? PPGZ and RRBZ!


**Puff's Story**

Chapter 1: What Are You Doing Here?

**I don't own anything, and please review if you liked this story!**

My name is Blossom. I am seventeen years old and I go to Townsville High School. Bubbles and Buttercup are my best friends. I'm a smart and hyper girl and I love sweets. I have orange, long hair and straight bangs and my top favorite colors are red, pink, and orange.

You might be surprised but Brick is my boyfriend now. I bet you want to hear how we got together. Well, aren't you lucky? You get to hear the weird, unusual story about Brick and me.

It all started on my seventeenth birthday. It was after the end of the party my friends and I were sitting outside in the front lawn when I saw 3 bright, shooting stars coming towards us. I stood up to get a closer look and figured out that they were not stars at all. They were the actually the Rowdyruff boys.

Bubbles, Buttercup, and I got into our positions quickly. They slowly landed and Buttercup just ran and did her things to Butch. Not good things, but bad things, which is good for us. Butch got knocked out and was unconscious.

"Hey! What did you guys do to our brother? We're not here to prank you girls, you know," Brick informed.

"Like, we believe that!" I sarcastically said.

"And you should! We're forced to do this so let's make it quick!" Brick yelled.

"Do what? We can't trust you guys to do even anything!" I yelled back.

"Then shut up and let me tell you, you stupid piece of shit!" Brick shouted.

"This is exactly what I mean! Don't talk if you're going to curse!" I yelled then kicked him hard in the stomach.

He crashed into a building and groaned. He had scratches and bruises and was bleeding (of course).

"Oh no! Now both my brothers are beaten up by the Powerpuff girls!" Boomer yelled.

"And you are going to get your own butt kicked and it's because what you have done to me!" Bubbles screamed.

Boomer just looked up at the end of her sentence and saw Bubbles who was already running towards him fast. Boomer got pushed back and crashed into the building with Brick.

"Ha! In your fucking face!" Bubbles yelled.

"Bubbles, I know you wanted to kill him so badly but that doesn't mean you have to curse," I calmly said.

"Well, I had to, Blossom. There was so much anger in me I had to let it out, I'm sorry," she apologized.

I nodded and looked at Buttercup. She turned and picked up Butch by the collar and growled, "Now, what are you guys here for?"

Butch just slowly opened his eyes. He felt awkward in the position. I could tell because he was squirming away from Buttercup's face.

"You're not going anywhere!" she yelled and grabbed him tighter.

"Ouch! Okay, okay! We're here to be your neighbors!" Butch said.

"What? You're the new people that are being our neighbors? No way! This has to be a dream!" she screamed.

I looked down at their suitcase. I wanted our new neighbors to be secure. I saw Brick got up and he picked up his suitcases.

"Hey, give those suitcases to me," I commanded him.

"Why? There's personal stuff in here," he said.

"Ugh! That's what I'm looking for, weapons!" I said.

Without warning, I snatched the suitcase out of his hands and said, "Bubbles, Buttercup, you both check the other suitcases." I opened his suitcases and found a lot of magazines and a few books. The magazines' covers were mostly pictures of naked girls and the books' titles told me that they were about how to get girls. What was wrong with him? Then, I couldn't believe my eyes. He actually kept a diary!

I started laughing so hard, I started crying. The girls were like "WTF!" I threw the suitcase back to Brick. Whew!

"Oh wow, Brick! Your diary is the personal thing? Just wait until I read it!" I laughed out.

The girls turned to turn to Brick and laugh, too. Boomer, who came back still hurt, laughed with us, too. I soon knew Brick kept his diary to himself. But I kind of felt sorry for him. Mojo Jojo died and no one took care of them. I continued to still laugh anyway.

"Alright, alright, I keep a diary! You guys know now and you, Blossom, will not read it!" he yelled.

"Whatever! I stay up late you know. And I'm really sneaky," I informed and smirked.

Without letting him speak, I flew in my room quick so he won't have a chance to speak to me. Hehe, a boy with a diary is just plain weird.

It was the end of the day so I went to sleep. And since the story is good and long enough, it's the end of the chapter 1.


End file.
